Chrono Crusade: New Life
by Liana Ilia
Summary: Chrono and Rosette are not dead! They are alive and have to deal with new issues. Will they survive with their new life?
1. Chapter 1

Lina: I was thinking of doing another Chrono fic, so here it is! 

Chrono: a better ending this time?

Lina: yes, a better ending then the anime and manga. Hehe. So yes, it picks up right after the fight with Aion. I hate his guts, so I will not have him in here, except maybe in flashbacks. Lol listens to castle in the air good song.

Chrono: saeko chiba is az!

Lina: I know! It's funny. But yeah, here it is!

Chrono Crusade: New Life

Ewan Remington stood over two chambers that were made of glass. They were lying on the floor of Elder's laboratory. There were two people in them, Rosette Christopher and Chrono. They were lying awake but looked like they could fall asleep any minute. Chrono had been badly injured from the fight with Aion. Rosette still had the stigmata, and she looked overly exhausted.

"Now I will begin the process. Are you sure you want to do this? You may be in a lot of pain," Remington asked, holding a clipboard. Chrono looked over to Rosette, she looked back. They both nodded.

"Yes, any pain is nothing compared to what we went through these last four years," Rosette replied. Chrono closed his eyes. He remembered Mary and how he wished she could be here right now. He would never want to replace Rosette, but if there had been a process like this in the past... The process was designed to reverse the contract, to give Rosette all of the life that Chrono had used, but to also turn Chrono human. Such a process had never been tested before, according to Elder, but it was the only way. The two were dying. If they did not do this now, no one knew how much longer they had to live. Ewan sighed as he started flipping switches. The tanks filled with a gel-like substance, but the two were able to breathe. Sister Kate and Elder came in and closed the door behind them.

"Will it work?" Sister Kate asked. Ewan nodded.

"It should if these two cooperate," he replied. Rosette winced, expecting there to be pain right away. It took awhile, then she could feel a strange tingling throughout her body. Chrono started to feel sharp pains in his sides. He called out, making Rosette turn her head quickly to him. "You must stay still, this process can only work if both people are in sync," Ewan yelled. Rosette went back to her original position. Chrono's eyes shot open, his whole body stretched out suddenly and was stiff. He screamed. Sister Kate had to cover her ears. Tears filled Rosette's eyes, she was in pain, but nothing like what Chrono was going through. After a few minutes of him screaming, the pain faded. The machine stopped for a minute and Rosette's side opened. The gel disappeared through the tubes again that were connecting the chambers to the panel. Rosette slowly sat up, she realized that Chrono wasn't getting out.

"Why isn't Chrono's stopping too?" She asked. Ewan looked at his clipboard.

"The process takes longer for him, since he has to transform into a human. Devils normally stay devils until they die," he replied. Rosette quickly got out of the tank but then fell on her knees next to Chrono's. He opened his eyes slightly and smiled.

"I'm... fine..." he said, barely able to talk because of the mind numbing pain that was shooting through every vain in his body. Rosette couldn't stop the tears.

"What would happen if we stopped the process now?" Sister Kate asked.

"Chrono would most likely die. In his condition, stopping the machine would only harm him more," Elder replied. Rosette gasped.

"It's okay... continue," Chrono whispered. Rosette put a hand on the glass. Ewan sighed and flipped the last switch on the panel. He then put a blanket over Rosette's shoulders. Chrono winced and tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Rosette had never seen him cry before. She then started to cry. Azmaria knocked on the door. Rosette went to answer it, Az saw the heartbroken woman before her and gasped. Rosette fell into the girl's arms.

"Chrono... Chrono is..." she started. Az gasped again. She even started to cry.

"Don't worry, the process is going as it should. He's becoming human," Ewan said, looking at the monitors on the panel. Chrono kept wincing, but held back the screams and tears, he did not want to scare Rosette more. His ears slowly shrunk, they became normal sized, but were still a little pointed. The gel started to dissipate and sink back into the tubes. He was still in pain, his body was stretched out, almost as if someone had poked him with a large needle. Rosette went over to him and helped him sit up. He was still wincing.

"I don't... feel any different, besides the pain," he said quietly. He then saw Rosette's worried face and smiled slightly.

"The pain should pass within the next couple of days. You will have to rest and keep eating to keep up your strength," Elder stated. Rosette helped Chrono out of the tank and he was also wrapped in a blanket. He started to walk but fell into Rosette's arms. The pain was too much. He could not take it anymore, tears streamed down his face. He clutched on to Rosette, who also started to cry.

"It's all right now. Everything's going to be all right. We can live together until we're old," Rosette said, quietly. Sister Kate smiled and left with Azmaria and Elder. Remington helped the two to a room that had two small beds in it. Rosette first helped Chrono into the left bed and then she got into the right. They both had robes on now. Chrono winced as he sat up a bit. Remington helped him.

"Thank you," he said to the Minister. He smiled.

"I feel responsible for this, so please, if there is anything that you two need, don't hesitate to ask," he said, Rosette smiled and blushed a little.

"You saved our lives, why would you feel responsible? We are grateful if nothing else," Rosette stated, also wincing. She held her head to stop the dizziness.

"But I... put you through so much pain, I wish there had been another way of doing it," Ewan said, looking down. Rosette smiled again.

"Don't worry about it. We're both strong, right Chrono?" She asked, looking over towards him. He was already fast asleep. Sweat ran down his face and he was also a little red, but because of a fever. "It looks like he has a fever, could you get some water?" Rosette asked, keeping her voice down. Ewan nodded and left. Rosette sighed and her mind started to wander. Would she really live to be old? And what about Chrono? Is he really going to stay a human? Then she slowly closed her eyes, and began to dream about her brother.

"Sister, help me," Joshua called out. He was lying on the ground just outside of the Magdalene Order Branch. Rosette was torn, also lying on the ground. Blood was streaming from her hands, feet, sides and forehead. She looked around her to see if Chrono was around, but she could not see anything. "Sister," Joshua called again. He was also bleeding badly and the horns had been ripped from his head.

"Joshua... I'm here," Rosette said, it felt like she didn't say anything at all. Then she heard nothing. She realized that Joshua was gone. She started to cry and pull herself over to him. She slid through the pool of blood that was surrounding her brother. "Joshua! Joshua say something! Please..." she started. There was nothing. "No!" She cried and slowly brought her hand up to Joshua's face. It was cold, there was so much blood. Rosette screamed.

She jerked up in bed, and then fell back down again. Ewan stood up quickly from the chair he had been sitting in.

"Rosette, what's wrong?" He asked. Tears fell down her face. Ewan went over to the side of the bed and sat down. She leaned on to his shoulder and sobbed. Chrono opened his eyes slightly and saw the two. He clutched a fist and grew angry at this, but did not say anything.

"My brother... is dead, isn't he?" She asked. Remington looked down.

"I'm sorry. We could not do anything for him. I... only got there in time to save you two," he replied. Rosette backed up and stared at him for a minute.

"You mean you could have come sooner and rescued Joshua too? Why didn't you? He was my brother! Yes, Aion turned him against me, but he was still my..." she started yelling. She had been hitting Ewan's shoulders with her fists but he hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have. Please forgive me,' he said. Rosette winced.

"No, I can't. How can I? You could have... you could have been there," she muttered. Ewan was shocked. He let Rosette go, his eyes were shadowed over. He got up slowly and walked out the door. Rosette fell back on to the bed, face first into the pillow. She cried herself back to sleep. Chrono was angry at Father Remington for keeping something like this from her, something that could have saved his friend. He then felt the pain coming back to him and closed his eyes as well.

"I wish I could do something for the one I love," he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Lina: wow... this fic is going to be amazing! I can't believe how much I like it so far. I hope everyone does too! And no, I don't hate Remington, I love him. He's hooooooot, I wish he was shown more in the anime and manga. Hehe.

Ewan: Why are you being mean then?

Lina: Oh, u know, just being the usual evilness that I am.

Chrono: that's not nice.

Lina: lol Don't worry, everything will be worked out later on, or will it? Will their relationship ever be the same again I wonder? Hehehe.

Ewan: runs off crying

Lina: aww, I made him cry. Lol I'll comfort him later. Well, review ppl! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Lina: I really wish ppl would review this! I think it's awesome. 

Chrono: maybe cuz ur bragging too much. Hehe

Lina: I'm going to chase u back into my closet! runs after chrono

Chrono: Ahhh! runs into lina's closet

Lina: good, now that that's over with, here is chapter 2!

Chrono Crusade: New Life Chapter 2

Ewan sat at his desk, but he could not bring himself to do the paperwork that sat on top of it. He stared at it for the longest time, and then looked over at a very old photograph. It was of him back when Rosette and Joshua were still in Seventh Bell. The two were next to Ewan, who looked a little younger than he did now. He sighed.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, looking at Joshua and then Rosette. There was a knock on his door. He quickly stood up to answer it.

"Sorry to bother you, but Chrono wants to see you," it was Mary. Ewan smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Sister," he said and closed the door behind him as he left. The hallway seemed longer than normal. He wanted to apologize to Rosette again, but would she listen? It was now two days after the process had taken place, Rosette was almost completely healed, and Chrono was getting better, but still had a bit of pain. Remington hesitated to open the door, but managed to get his hand to turn the door knob. He saw the back of Rosette, she was sitting down next to Chrono's bed, talking with him. She then turned around and saw Ewan there and turned back.

"Why did you ask to see him, Chrono?" She asked. Chrono sighed.

"I want everything back to the way it was. Please forgive Father Remington, he did nothing wrong," Chrono stated. Rosette huffed. Ewan smiled at Chrono, he wanted to almost hug the devil-turned-human for doing this, but that would be a little odd.

"What do you mean? It can't go back, Joshua isn't... here anymore. He could have been, but Father..." Rosette started. Ewan went up to her.

"I'm sorry. I told you I did everything I could. At the time... I was fighting with the enemy. I couldn't get there, I wish I could have though. I want everything to be the way it was as well, with all of us together, and yes, it was my fault, and I apologize again," Ewan stated. Rosette looked sadly at the ground, and then stood up.

"Yes, it is your fault! But... I may not be alive right now if it wasn't for you. I am grateful for you saving me and Chrono, but I don't think things will ever be the same between us," Rosette said. Chrono was shocked, this was not the Rosette he knew. She was angry, furious. He slid to the side of the bed and sat up, he then pulled himself out of bed, bearing the pain that shot through his legs and sides. "Chrono!" Rosette cried and held on to his shoulders.

"We shouldn't be fighting. This is all over. We can live now, we should... all be family," he said, wincing. Now Ewan was shocked. The devil had clearly changed. Remington had never really considered Chrono to be evil, just different. He never expected him to say something like that though. Rosette had tears ready to fall, as she saw him in pain, she wanted to take it away from him, since she was mostly healed.

"Please, Rosette. I really do want to keep being your guardian," the Minister pleaded. There was a silence for a couple of minutes. Rosette sighed as she held on to Chrono.

"For Chrono, I will forgive you. I'll be mad for awhile though," Rosette muttered. Ewan smiled. He put a hand on Rosette and Chrono's shoulders.

"Thank you. And thank you Chrono," he said. Chrono smiled and then winced again. He sat back down on the bed.

"Man, you're reckless. You're human now, remember? You have to be careful," Rosette stated. She helped him get back into bed.

"Sorry," he stated. Az knocked on the door.

"How is everyone?" She asked. She saw Remington there and smiled. He smiled back.

"I'm better, Chrono's still in pain, but getting better, right?" Rosette asked, smiling. Chrono nodded. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his chest and clutched it. "Chrono?" Rosette asked, now worried. He started to scream again, Az backed away, scared.

"Chrono? What's wrong?" She asked. Chrono winced hard, but then smiled slightly.

"This is nothing. I'll be fine in a minute," he whispered, his voice was raspy. Rosette almost started to cry until Remington put a hand on her shoulder.

"Can't you do something for him?" She asked. Ewan shook his head.

"The machine did all it could. It's not capable of making the pain stop, he's just going to have to get better on his own. All we can do is believe in him," Ewan stated. Rosette sighed. Chrono was breathing heavily, but he put his hand on her's.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be... fine," he said, bending over. Then he started to cough. Rosette rubbed his back gently.

"I think I'll come back when he's feeling better," Az said and left. Remington patted Rosette on the head, which made her blush, and he left as well.

"You're really going to be all right? You're breathing heavily and now coughing," Rosette said. Chrono sat back up slowly and then lay his head down on the pillow. He turned to her and smiled.

"I'm sure, you being here is making me better already," Chrono replied, in between a couple of coughs. Rosette blushed even more and put a hand on his cheek. He did not have a fever anymore, which made her relieved, but she wished there was something that could help him. Normal medication may work now since he's human, but she did not want to risk anything. She loved him, she wanted to tell him, but now was not the right time. Chrono soon fell asleep, and tears filled Rosette's eyes. She did not realize this until her vision got blurry. She then quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her free hand. She then stared at her wrist, where the cross used to be. She remembered when she first got the stigmata, how it hurt. Now the pain was gone and she could be free of all the turmoil.

"Chrono, I love you," she whispered. Then there was a knock on the door. Rosette got up to answer it. She was surprised when she saw who it was. "Elizabeth! What...?" She started. She fell back and then steadied herself.

"Rosette! How are you? You look the same as you did four years ago!" She said, happily. Elizabeth looked a little older than the last time Rosette had seen her.

"E... Elizabeth. It's been awhile. What are you doing back here?" She asked. Elizabeth pouted.

"That's no way to greet a friend!" She said. She then peered further into the room and saw Chrono sleeping. "Is something wrong with him?" She asked. Rosette looked down, sadly.

"He's human now. We were both put into a machine that reversed time for me, and turned him human. He's suffering because of it," Rosette whispered. Elizabeth then looked down.

"I know! I can make some of my soup for him!" She said. Now Rosette looked like she was in pain. "What? It helped you when you were sick that one time," Elizabeth stated, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, only because it made me throw up and then I felt better," Rosette retorted. Her friend laughed.

"That's how it's supposed to taste. The bitterness helps. I will go ask Sister Kate if I can make some," she suggested. Rosette sighed. She did want Chrono to get better, even if it did mean making him eat THAT. While the two walked down the hall, Azmaria came down the opposite direction. She had a couple of cloths in her hand.

"Rosette! How is Chrono?" Az asked. Rosette smiled.

"He's getting better. This is Elizabeth, she used to live here until she went to live with her mother," Rosette introduced her friend. Az smiled and bowed. Elizabeth did the same.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

"We were just going to go make some soup for him, would you like to join us?" Rosette asked. Az nodded. The three went off into the kitchen.

"It's been awhile since I made this recipe, but I think I remember it," Elizabeth said, chuckling. Rosette glared at her.

"If anything happens to Chrono, I blame you," Rosette mumbled. Then Elizabeth started to get ingredients together for the soup. It took about two hours to cook, plus Az kept spilling or dropping things, so that made things last longer. Rosette could already tell that things were going to be bad.

Lina: Hehehe. Evil soup!

Chrono: Don't make me eat that!

Lina: oh you will, and you will get all better! Maybe. Heh

Chrono: You're so mean! runs and hides

Lina: lol I know. Well, look forward to the next chapter. Please review ppl! I want to know what you think! It will get much more violent and better later! I promise.

Rosette: brings out paper fan

Lina: hehe. I was Kaname for Halloween so I made a paper fan. Neways, ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Lina: Okay, you wanted explanations, so here they are! Thanks for reviewing, those who did. Hehe. I appreciate it. This fic will get much better later on. It won't be a long one, but it will be good, I can guarantee that. 

Chrono: eats Turkey

Lina: lol happy Thanksgiving everyone! Hope everyone has a great holiday. Here is my gift.

Chrono Crusade New Life Chapter 3

Chrono sat up in bed and smiled.

'Hi, Elizabeth. How are you?" He asked, weakly. Elizabeth and Rosette wheeled a cart with the soup on it over towards his bed. His smile went down to a frown when he saw the large pot. He sat up more. "I'm fine! Really, I feel much better than I did the other day!" He exclaimed, waving his hands back and forth. Elizabeth smirked.

"Now, that's not any way to greet a friend whom you haven't seen in awhile. Plus this soup will get you better in no time," she stated. Rosette sighed.

"I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't listen," she said. Chrono winced as Elizabeth uncovered the pot and a terrible smell filled the room. Rosette remembered the smell and the taste and felt a little queasy. She sat down in the chair at the far end of the room. Elizabeth dished out some of the thick liquid that had chunks of things floating in it. Rosette was afraid for Chrono's life. Elizabeth set the bowl on a smaller tray and placed it on Chrono's lap, who scrunched up his nose.

"Come on, just one bite for me? It will help," Elizabeth said, taking the spoon and dishing some out. She then shoved it towards Chrono's mouth. He sighed and opened it. The spoon went in, the liquid, if you could even call it that, went down. Chrono started to gag and then passed out a few seconds later. Rosette jumped up and went over to him.

"Chrono! Chrono! What did you put in this?" She asked. Elizabeth laughed.

"I'll never tell you," she replied. Rosette glared at her friend. "Now, what happened to get him in this state?" Elizabeth asked. Rosette blinked, and then sat down next to the bed after the soup was covered up.

"We have been searching... for Joshua for four years. We finally found him in San Francisco. Before that we met Azmaria, who is an Apostle, or used to be. She still can't use her powers yet. She has healing powers, just like my brother did. Then we also met Satella, who is currently missing. She is from Germany and a jewel user," Rosette explained.

"Where is Joshua? I haven't seen him for a long time too," Elizabeth said. Rosette looked down sadly and smiled.

"He's dead. We tried to save him from Aion's grasp, but we were too late. Aion was a devil that Chrono and I fought. He used his horns to control Joshua..." Rosette trailed off. Elizabeth could see how sad she was.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain anymore. I want to know how Chrono is human," she stated. Rosette smiled and looked at the sleeping Chrono.

"We used a machine that Elder created. It released us from the contract and brought all of my life back to me, and made Chrono human. It was very painful, he went through a worse experience than I did. That's why he's so weak now. He should be healed by now though, I don't understand why he's not," Rosette explained some more. Elizabeth also looked over at him. It looked like he was in pain, sweat ran down his cheeks. Rosette took a cloth and wiped it off gently.

"You must really love him," her friend stated. Rosette blushed.

"Beth! What would give you that idea?" She exclaimed, but not too loudly. Beth laughed. Az came in the room quietly. "Az, have you washed off all of the stickiness?" Rosette asked. Az smiled and came over by the three.

"Yes. It took me awhile, I felt bad to use all that hot water, but it was so gross," she replied. They all laughed. Rosette hoped that it would stay this way forever, Chrono getting better, of course, but there was peace. There were no more demons attacking or devil worshipers. Yes, there were still the ones in prison who had carved stigmata into their wrists and feet, but they were not a threat. The three decided to go have lunch themselves, and went to the cafeteria. There were a few other people, and Remington was there as well. He smiled at Rosette and waved, but she turned her head. Az looked at her and smiled.

"Did something happen between you two? I know you never liked him when he first started coming here, but then you became friends, right?" Elizabeth asked, standing in line for food. Rosette sighed, getting a tray.

"He could have saved him. My brother. He did not get there in time. I still don't think that's a good enough excuse," Rosette said sort of quietly so that no one else heard her except Elizabeth.

"It is an excuse. He was probably fighting something else, right? So you shouldn't be angry at him. He was doing his best to protect you," Beth stated.

"Still, it made me angry. I... had high a respect for him, and yet he lied to me. He kept something from me that was very important for a couple weeks. He helped us, yes, but that still does not give him the right," Rosette protested. Liza dropped the subject. Az was feeling uncomfortable so Rosette changed the topic. "So, what have you been doing these last four years? How is your mom doing?" Rosette asked.

"She's doing fine. She wanted me to come here and visit after so long. I wanted to see everyone too. I have been studying on my own, learning about different subjects. My favorite is History. Even though our past was torn by wars, it's still fascinating to read about them," Beth explained. After the two got their food they sat down at a table at the far end of the cafeteria. Remington came up to them.

"Hi there, Sister Elizabeth," he said. Beth smiled.

"Hello, Father. How are you?" She asked, she smiled at Rosette, who had her head turned.

"I'm fine. Haven't seen you in about four years, am I right? How have you been doing?" Ewan asked. Beth nodded.

"I'm great. Just here for a visit," she could see that Rosette was getting agitated. "Why don't we catch up over coffee later?" She asked. Remington nodded.

"That would be great, about three okay?" He asked. Beth nodded. "All right, see you then," he said and left, smiling at Rosette and Az.

"Rosette, I thought you forgave him," Az stated. Rosette sighed.

"I did, sort of. I'm just going to be mad for awhile. But getting back to the explanation of what happened, we were fighting with Aion, Joshua had lost the horns, so he had no power left. Az was still weak because she had been a part of the ceremony to release Pandemonium. All of the other Apostles were dead. Then Chrono used the last bit of energy he had left to kill Aion, his followers had all been killed, even the ones that had turned on him. Satella had been facing off with her sister, who was now just a doll that Aion had used. No one knows where she went, we tried searching for her, but she was nowhere. I had been severely wounded from the ceremony as well, I had the stigmata, that was extremely painful. Chrono's wounds were not healing either. Remington... Father came and took us all back to HQ, where we were patched up, but the wounds still would not heal. Then we got a call from Elder saying that he had a way to reverse the contract between a devil and a human. I was a little hesitant at first, not knowing if the machine would work or not, but Chrono convinced me to go through with it, and that is how he got like this, and I got my life back," Rosette explained. She took a drink of water.

"Wow. It must have been difficult. I can't even imagine what it was like, since I was back at my peaceful home. Nothing was happening where I live. Not that I wanted something to go wrong," Beth laughed. Rosette laughed a little too.

"I am so glad that this is all over. Hopefully Chrono will get back on his feet soon and we can..." Rosette started and then blushed.

"So we can, what?" Beth pressed. Rosette turned even more red.

'Nothing! Nothing at all!" She exclaimed. Az laughed. The three finished their lunch and went back to Chrono's room, but he was no where to be found.

Lina: hehehehehe. The next chapter will be awesome! I can assure you. I know this one was kind of boring, but I like writing Beth's character. She was only in the manga. I'm not sure if she was in the anime or not, may have to watch it again soon. Lol Well, wait until the next chapter and review ppl!

Az: I'm not completely useless, I helped cook!

Lina: yes, we don't hate you, you're just annoying sometimes.

Az: pouts

Lina: lol happy thanksgiving!


	4. Chapter 4

Lina: ooooooh this is going to be goooood! Hehe. 

Chrono: (hides from lina)

Lina: mwuahahahaha! It's my evil plan laugh. Lol (anyone who's seen friends understands) okay, on with the chrono fic. Just in time for xmas! Hope everyone has a merry Christmas too! It will be a busy day for me, but a fun one! I can't wait! Hehe. Well, here is chapter 4! Hope you enjoy.

Az: she took the idea from a fan: loveanimegirl, thanks for the idea! (hugs) and it will be a much better ending. Hehe! (there never was any real time or season set to this fic, so now it is winter again! It was close to winter when the anime and manga ended, so yeah...)

Chrono Crusade Chapter 4: Snow

"Chrono! Chrono where are you?" Rosette called out. There was no answer. Az blushed as Elizabeth and Rosette continued to look for him.

"Um... Rosette..." She started.

"Not now, Az. Chrono may be in pain, we have to find him," Rosette replied, worried. She walked past Az but Az grabbed her sleeve, making her stop. "What is it?" She asked, finally.

"I... may have told Chrono my... my feelings about him," Az said, quietly. Elizabeth smirked.

"Your feelings? This should be good," she said, sitting down on the bed, she crossed her legs and watched Rosette's face. It turned pale.

"What feelings? You can't possibly..." she started. Az looked to the side. "I... I can't believe you have feelings for him, in that way... why tell him now of all times?" Rosette asked, almost yelling. Az winced.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think he would react this way... he seemed okay with it until a minute ago," Az said, lowering her voice even more. Rosette looked as if she were about to scream at the girl, but she calmed herself by taking deep breaths.

"Do you know where he might be?" Beth asked. Rosette thought for a minute, and then rushed out the door. Az looked at Beth and then blinked. Then they ran after her.

Rosette ran out the doors of the building, and bolted across the long field of grass and through some of the forest. She came to a hole and slid down it, getting her legs and dress all muddy. She didn't care. She remembered when her and Joshua had first slid down this tunnel. It was a long time ago, or seemed like it. She winced as she hit the bottom, which was a hollow tunnel leading through the old sewers. She got up quickly, despite the pain in her left knee. Then she came to a door, it had ancient writing on it that she could not read, but she still pushed open the huge steel structure. Sure enough, Chrono was sitting by the casket that was in the center of the room. He was leaning up against it, just like he had been when he and Rosette first met. He looked up slowly and saw the panting Rosette, knee torn and muddy, dress as well. He pushed himself up with the help of the grave of Mary.

"Rosette? What's the matter?" He asked. Rosette came up to him, still panting, and smacked him over the head with the palm of her hand. "Ow! What did you do that for?" He yelled.

"Because... you... ran off! You're still recovering! How dare you make me worry!" Rosette yelled in between puffs of air. Chrono smiled, weakly. She could tell the traveling had weakened him even more. Even though it had been awhile since the procedure, he was still in a poor condition.

"I'm sorry. What Az said... really hit me. I'm not sure of anything anymore," he said, quietly. Az and Beth came running up to the door, panting.

"Not sure of anything? Were you ever sure of anything before? Do my feelings matter at all in this? I'm in love with you, Chrono. There, I said it! I love you" but no, you have to think about it for awhile in your dead girlfriend's grave! Okay, I'll leave you alone to think so that you are sure about things!" Rosette yelled. Az winced, so did Chrono, but he was surprised at what she said.

"Rosette, I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry... can we talk?" He asked. Rosette had already stormed out, almost shoving Az aside. Chrono went after her, limping a little.

"Chrono..." Az started.

"Az... let me talk to her, then we can," he said, smiling sadly, turning to her and then he walked after Rosette, who had come to the place where she could climb out of the hole. She stopped. "Rosette, please. I... I'm human now, so I'm not exactly used to my emotions yet. I mean, I've had emotions before, just not like this," he said, stopping. He waited for Rosette to speak.

"I know... it's just that... I wish you were better and we can be happy," Rosette said, quietly. She blushed a little. Chrono also blushed.

"I am happy, I get to spend every day with you. Even if I am still weak, if you are here, then everything is perfect," he stated. Rosette turned around. Chrono smiled, but then started to feel faint. He swayed back and forth and then forward, Rosette caught him right away and held him close. "I... love you, Rosette," he whispered. Rosette turned bright red, but then was worried.

"Chrono, what's the matter?" She asked. He was now sweating a lot and had fallen asleep. She put a hand to his forehead and sighed. "A fever. That idiot, I knew something like this would happen," she thought. Az and Beth came up to them.

"Chrono! Is he all right?" Beth asked. Rosette glared at Az, who stepped back a little.

"He will be. He does have a high fever, but if he gets some rest he should be all right. Can you help me get him out of here?" Rosette asked. Beth nodded. Az stayed back while the two pulled Chrono out of the hole, and then climbed out herself. She did not want to get into a fight with Rosette.

The three of them managed to get Chrono back into his room. They lay him down on the bed where he started to turn over and over. His eyes were moving back and forth rapidly behind his eyelids. Rosette wiped away some of the sweat with a cloth. Az went to get some water, though she would have to do more than that to make everything right with Rosette.

"Chrono..." Rosette started.

Chrono's mind was not asleep. It was dreaming, of that terrible fight with Aion, of Joshua's death, which Chrono regretted not preventing.

"Chrono! Don't you want to get rid of your contract with that girl and come with me? It used to be your dream!" Aion cried, in his transformed state.

"It used to be, not anymore! Now I want to be with Rosette!" Chrono cried, also transformed. He lunged at Aion, they kept slashing their claws at one another. Finally, Chrono was able to get enough force in his blow to cut Aion in half. He split down the middle and disappeared, screaming. Chrono huffed as he tried to stand up. His wounds were too deep. Rosette. That's all he could think about now. Where was she? He looked around him, found her lying on the ground next to her lifeless brother. Chrono was shocked, he had not known that Joshua had been killed. He couldn't protect his friend. This made him angry, but then Remington came up to them, also wounded and sweating.

"Are you two all right? What happened to Aion?" He asked. He then looked down and saw Rosette and Joshua, his face turned pale, more so than before. "Joshua... why wasn't I able to save you?" He asked. Then Chrono fainted, returning to his normal size, making Rosette's watch stop spinning. "I'll take you two back to the lab. Elder has something for you," Ewan thought, picking Rosette up gently.

Chrono awoke slowly, he saw Rosette sleeping in the chair next to the bed and smiled weakly.

"She's been worried," Beth said. Chrono looked to his left to see Beth standing by the window.

"I'm sorry for so much trouble," he stated.

"I was worried too. I know I haven't kept in touch as much as I should have, but when I came back I thought it would be like old times, but now it is worse... I mean, I know things are going to get better, but you have to be careful," Beth explained. Chrono smiled.

'I will, don't worry," he said. Rosette slowly woke up as well and rubbed her eyes.

"Chrono! You're awake! I was getting worried there for a minute. I was even thinking of using that charm I used last time," she said, blushing. Chrono blushed as well for some reason.

"Look outside! It's snowing!" Beth exclaimed, suddenly. Chrono and Rosette turned to look out the window. Snow was falling slowly outside, covering the ground, almost blanketing it.

"It's so beautiful," Rosette stated.

"Yes, it is," Chrono said, turning to Rosette. She blushed again and smiled. Everything was perfect, it was beginning to become normal again, but for some reason Rosette still had an uneasy feeling.

Lina: Hehehehe, so what did you think? I know, I'm evil for leaving it like this, but there will be more, I promise. After Christmas! Which is in a day! Woot!

Chrono: (puts on antler ears) Merry Christmas everyone!

Lina: hehe! Yep, and have a good new year too! (hugs) ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Lina: So, this is the last chapter. I hope you don't hate me! It will be good though, I promise. Hehe. Sorry I have been neglecting my fics. I've had a severe case of writer's block, which is slowly going away. New ideas are coming to me from animes and movies I have been watching. And the El Cazador soundtracks by Yuki have been helping as well. But school will be starting in two days, which is too soon! But I will hopefully be able to still write. I have an internship this semester, which will take up a lot of my time. 

Chrono: She will be up late writing.

Lina: Yes, I will. Even if I have to stay up all night sometimes, I will make sure I update! Well, here it is. The last chapter in this wonderful fic!

Chrono Crusade: New Life Chapter 5: Finale

"Chrono, you're feeling better, right?" Rosette asked Chrono one morning. It was cold outside, it had just snowed the night before. The windows of the recovery room (as Rosette called it) were frosted over. Chrono smiled and sat up on the side of the bed.

"I'm much better, thanks to you," he replied. Rosette blushed. He still felt a little dizzy, but at least he could now stand without anyone helping him. Rosette was still angry at Azmaria, who had apologized over and over. Nothing seemed to help. Az finally realized that she was going to stay mad for awhile, and nothing could be done. Rosette sighed. "What's wrong?" Chrono asked, standing up slowly. He then fell forward, but Rosette caught him before he could fall to the floor. They both turned red. "Sorry," he stated.

"It's okay," she started, then she tightened her arms around him.

"Rosette," he whispered. They were silent for a few minutes, but then backed away.

"What are we going to do now? I mean, we should probably find a place outside of the precinct, that is, if you want to live with me," Rosette said, blushing.

"You're not going to continue staying here and helping Sister Kate and the others?" Chrono asked.

"If everyone found out that I was in love with a devil turned human, they might look down on that. So I was thinking about leaving. I want to start something new too, maybe start my own business to still help people," Rosette stated. Chrono now turned red.

"Did you say you're in love with me?" He asked, surprised. Rosette laughed a bit.

"I thought that was implied. Heh. Yes, I do love you," she replied. They were silent again for a minute until there was a knock at the door. Rosette jumped and then went to open it.

"Hello, Rosette. Just wanted to see how you were doing. How's Chrono?" It was Ewan.

"I am fine, thank you," Chrono replied. Ewan peeked around the door a little farther to see the standing Chrono.

"That's good. Have you talked to Azmaria yet?" Remington asked. Rosette glared at him. "I take that as a no. You really should, she's depressed over this. She really feels bad and wants to make it up to you," he said. Rosette looked at Chrono, who nodded.

"You should. She looks up to you like a big sister. You shouldn't be fighting like this," Chrono stated. Rosette did not like what she was hearing, but sighed.

"All right. I'll talk to her. Can you explain the rest of what happened to Beth? She hasn't heard all of it yet," Rosette stated, leaving with Remington. Chrono nodded as he sat back down on the bed. He was completely healed, but he wanted to still take it easy just to make sure.

"Where did Rosette leave off?" He asked. Beth put a finger up to her chin and thought for a bit.

"She explained almost everything from the fight with Aion until now, but what I don't know about is the past four years. You were searching for Joshua, right?" She asked. Chrono looked down, sadly. He was also sad that he had lost a friend, that he thought he would have for a long time. He knew there could have been nothing to save him, but Chrono did not want to believe that.

"Yeah. It took us four years to find him again. It was hard, I could see Rosette falling apart inside every day. She did not show it though, she was always cheerful, she said it was what Joshua would have wanted. She did not know where he was, if he was all right or in pain. It was difficult. She always found a way to cheer up though. Even after the incident four years ago," Chrono started explaining, softly.

"Incident?" Beth asked. Chrono closed his eyes, trying not to remember the time in Seventh Bell.

"It was a little under a month before Rosette joined the precinct, we were staying at Seventh Bell, an orphanage. That is when Aion came. He... had my horns, which are the source of all power for devils. He gave them to Joshua, who was frail and could barely sit up without coughing at that time. But Aion had no compassion, he was a devil. Joshua... became evil, and froze time there, he wanted to stop the noise, he had said. Then Rosette formed a contract with me in order to try and stop Joshua, but even I could not do anything. Remington had to save us, and that is how Rosette got into the precinct and was able to take jobs to help people who were infected with demons, or just helping them fight. That's pretty much the whole story. We met Az during one of those jobs. Satella we also met while searching for Joshua, no one knows where she is now though," Chrono explained. Beth listened intently and then stood up.

"That's what Rosette said too. If she's a friend, she would have contacted you by now," Beth stated. There was a knock at the door. Chrono went to open it and was surprised at who was standing at the other end.

"Az, are you in there?" Rosette asked, standing outside of Az's room. There was silence for a minute and then the door slightly opened. Az peeked out from around the other side. "I'm not going to hurt you," Rosette said, laughing a bit. Az opened the door all the way.

"I thought... you were mad at me," she whispered.

"Not anymore. I was for awhile, but I realized that I shouldn't be mad at you for loving him. I... love him myself, so I understand," Rosette replied, smiling and blushing. Az blushed as well.

"Still, I am so sorry I caused both of you trouble! I want to be your friends still and I'll make it up to you!" Az stated, frantically. Rosette laughed.

"Of course we're still friends, silly. I never want that to change," Rosette said, pulling Az close. Her eyes widened. "I will always be here for you, no matter what," Rosette said. Az smiled, she was finally relaxed. The two then backed away and laughed a bit.

Meanwhile... the person who was standing at the other end of the door had long red hair and purple eyes.

"Satella!" Chrono exclaimed. Satella smiled and gave Chrono a hug. He got stuck in between her breasts, and turned bright red. Beth laughed.

"Hello. How have you been? Who is your friend?" Satella asked, letting go. Chrono coughed a bit, but then smiled.

"This is Elizabeth, Elizabeth, this is Satella," Chrono introduced. Satella extended her hand and Beth took it.

"Nice to meet you," Beth said.

"Likewise. So, what has been going on? What happened to your ears?" Satella asked. Chrono laughed a bit. He explained everything to Satella. Even about what happened with Az. "Wow, Az loving a devil, that's strange. I would expect it from Rosette, but not her," Satella stated, smiling. Chrono laughed again.

"Yeah. Things haven't exactly been perfect, but there is no more fighting. Anways, where have you been all this time?" Chrono asked.

"Oh, just traveling around. After the fight... I did not want to face you guys. I don't know why, I guess the fight with my sister really got to me," Satella explained. Chrono looked down. Beth blinked, confused, but did not ask anything.

"Hey, Satella! Long time no see!" Rosette exclaimed, coming through the door. Az was behind her, smiling. Satella also gave both of them hugs. Rosette was surprised. Satella? A hug person?

"She gave me a hug too," Chrono stated. Rosette blinked. Everything was back to normal again, the only thing was, there would be no more monsters or demons to fight anymore. Rosette and Chrono did not mind. Now they could live their human lives in peace. Everything was good, yes, it was good.

The End

Lina: Hehe! See, better ending than the anime! I know I kind of left it weird, but there may be a oneshot where Chrono and Rosette are living together. I've always wanted to do it since the ending of the anime. But I hope you liked the story! I had fun writing it.

Chrono: And then there will be cake!

Lina: lol yes, been playing Portal way too much, which isn't possible. Heh. Going to go have cake right now. So, until next time, enjoy and review please! Jaaa!


End file.
